


Story Ideas

by fallensnownekomata0211



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensnownekomata0211/pseuds/fallensnownekomata0211
Summary: I'm struggle bussing with a bit of writers block when it comes to my main fic, and I have ideas of other stories to write. Let me know if you all actually want me to write any of these.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

So I have ideas of stuff to write, most if not all involving my OC/Reader from my main story. Since I'm dealing with writers block with my main fic, The Child Of Beasts, and I don't want to lose these ideas, I figured I'd put them here. If you like any of my ideas and want me to make a story dedicated to it, let me know.

Side note involving my OC/Reader. I've just been calling her Y/n in my story, but honestly that feels really weird to write. What are your thoughts to me naming her? I already know what I'll call her if I do, but I wanted someone else's thoughts before I actually did anything. If I do name her, I'll edit the name in my main fic and that's how I'll refer to her in these story ideas.

This is all for now, its 4am and I have classes in the morning, but I'll start posting my ideas tomorrow. Hope you and have a good day/night :) *sends virtual hugs because with the bs we are calling 2020 still being a nightmare, we all need one*


	2. FGod Multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To anyone reading this, please read my main fic The Child Of Beasts so you know who I'm talking about when I mention my OC.

So what if my OC was from a different multiverse? An FGod verse not connected to any of the Undertale multiverses, where the multiverse is made up of one universe that is similar to the one in The Child of Beasts? One where there were four major balances, and OC and her four friends were forced by Fate to uphold three of them as forced gods/goddesses? What if Fate caused an event that made the OC take the role of both sides of all three of those balances? What if the OC tried to take her own life and instead finds herself unable to die and sent to an FGod Error verse, only instead of being a human hybrid, she was now a skeleton hybrid? How would she and Error react to meeting each other? Would she help fix the multiverse, or would she join Error on a journey to another multiverse? 

... No matter the ultimate outcome, I'm pretty sure she'd try to murder FGod Ink, and Fresh would be laughing on the sidelines with popcorn as Ink runs screaming from a p!ssed off feline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments below if any of you would be interested in me actually writing this.


	3. Dreamswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, please read my main fic, The Child of Beasts, for context. Otherwise, you will be very confused when I mention my OC.

So my OC is a very negative person after all the BS she's gone through. I mean, she's seen all her friends die, has dealt with family issues, and is literally a being that wasn't supposed to exist. Can't say I blame her. So what if she wound up in the deamswap multiverse? Dream would freak out because "holy shit there's someone with enough negativity to rival Nightmare wtf." OC would probably fight Blue at some point because while she'd understand him from the view of an abuse victim, she'd be p!ssed that he let that turn him into a massive d!ck. She'd also probably join the meme squad, which would be interesting in and of itself. All the while she'd find a way to make Dream question all of his life decisions. I feel like it'd low key be a crack fic, because meme squad, but god it would be fun to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please let me know what you think of this idea and tell me if you would be interested in me making it an actual fic


End file.
